Siempre juntos
by Ayumi Taisho
Summary: Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su mejilla. Arrojo la espada, se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del niño, y lo abrazo protectoramente."No dejare que nada te pase, yo te protegeré, es una promesa"
1. Capítulo 1: Vecinos

**CAPITULO 1: Vecinos**

En las calles una niña de 8 años, pelirroja, con ojos rosáceos y con tez pálida, corría rápidamente a su casa, pues iba tarde a su entrenamiento diario. Cuando se iba acercando, pudo divisar a un hombre en la entrada de su casa.

"¡Shura llegas tarde!"- le regaño el hombre de cabellos azabache, ojos rosáceos, tez bronceada, y cuerpo bien formado.

"¡Gomen! Es que no me di cuenta de la hora"- dijo dejando de corre, apoyado las manos en sus rodillas y con la respiración agitada.

"debes ser más responsable, para manejar las espadas demoniacas se necesita de mucho entrenamiento y esfuerzo; ¿acaso no quieres ser exorcista?"

"si ya lo sé padre"- dijo poniéndose derecha y normalizando su respirar- "es que el tiempo se me fue volando"

De repente llega un comino de mudanza y se estaciona en l casa de al frente, seguido de un auto azul.

"valla parece que tenemos nuevos vecinos" -dijo una mujer que salió de la casa de Shura, era muy hermosa, de una cabellera roja y larga, y con ojos verdes.

"Mamá" -dijo Shura dirigiéndose a la mujer- "¿Qué paso con los señores Anderson?"–refiriéndose a sus antiguos vecinos

"Creo que se mudaron al otro lado de la ciudad ya que quedaba más cerca del trabajo del señor Anderson" – dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Shura se quedo viendo a los hombres que metían las cosas del camión a la casa, después desvió la mirada al carro y vio a unas personas salir de este. El primero en salir fue un hombre de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos azul zafiro, seguido de una mujer de cabello largo y liso de color negros azulados, y ojos negros como el carbón, en sus brazos cargaba lo que parresia ser un bebe, que al parecer estaba dormido, el niño tenía los cabellos del mismo color que la mujer, pero su rostro se parecía al del hombre.

"Que les parece si los invitamos a cenar, para darles la bienvenida" -Propuso la madre de Shura

"¿Camila, no crees que se verá raro?" -Pregunto el hombre a su esposa- "ni siquiera los conocemos"- sentencio

"precisamente Alex, hay que conocerlos, además no olvides que ahora son nuestros vecinos, y les vamos a ver la cara muy seguido, además hay que ser amables"-dijo poniendo una hermosa sonrisa, haciéndolo asedar

Ya eran las 7:00pm y la familia estaba en la mesa, hasta que el timbre sonó. Camila se paró y fue a abrir la puerta, y regreso con los que ahora eran sus vecinos.

"muy bien les presento a la familia Okumura" -dijo una sonríete Camila

"mucho gusto yo me llamo Usui Okumura" -se presento el peli-marrón amablemente- "ella es mi esposa Yuri"- señalo a la mujer- "y este es nuestro hijo Rin" – señalando por ultimo a niño de 8 meses, el cual sonreía alegremente, y al estar despierto Shura se pudo dar cuenta de que sus ojos eran azul zafiro, como los del señor.

Alex se paro se su asiento y se dirigió a la familia siendo seguido por Shura.

"es un gusto, mi nombre es Alex Kirigakure"-dijo estrechando su mano con Usui-"esta es mi hija Shura"-dijo señalando a su hija- "y veo que ya conocen a mi esposa Camila"

"¡Hola!" –saludo Shura con una gran sonrisa, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza

Rin al ver a Shura Comenzó a moverse, y reírse, estirando sus manos a ella, asiendo que todas las miraras se concentraran en el. Entonces Yuri se acerco a ella y le entrego a rin.

"parece que le caes bien"-Yuri sonrió con ternura

"si"-respondió Shura sonriendo, al ver al sonriente niño en sus brazos

* * *

><p>Desde ese día Shura iba a visitar a los Okumura todos los días después de la escuela. Se avía encariñado mucho con el pequeño Rin, tanto que lo comenzó a ver como su hermano menor. Ya avían pasado 4 meses y Rin iba a cumplir un año ese día.<p>

Shura y su padre se encontraban en su entrenando diario con las espadas.

"papá ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"-pregunto esquivando los ataques de su padre

"no te desconcentres"-dijo lanzando mas ataque a su hija

"Pero solo debes responder"-dijo esquivando otro ataque y comenzando a atacar al hombre

Alex de un solo golpe izo que Shura soltara su espada asiéndola volar varios metro atrás de ella, y la apunto con su espada, la vio fijamente, para después lanza un sonoro suspiro y envainar su espada.

"dime, ¿qué quieres saber?"

Shura bajo la mirada

* * *

><p>Eran la 8:00pm y Shura se dirigió a la casa de los Okumura para celebrar el cumpleaños de Rin<p>

"oh Shura adelante"-dijo Yuri al ver a la niña

"arigato"- contesto entrando a la casa

Se la pasó jugando con Rin, no sabía cómo, pero en el poco tiempo que llevaba esa familia hay, ese pequeño se avía vuelto muy importante para ella.

"Ya vamos a picar la torta, vengan a la mesa"-aviso Yuri entrando a la sala

Rin al ver a su madre salió corriendo a ella, pero se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo, y al sentir el golpe comenzó a llorar.

Yuri al ver eso, carago a su hijo y trato de calmarlo, al momento llego Usui, el cual escucho el yanto.

"¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Pero q… ?" -no termino la oración cuando se llevo su mano a la nariz

"¿Qué ocurre?"- Pregunto Yuri al ver el acto de su esposo

"¿Qué es ese olor tan insoportable?"- pregunto comenzando a sudad frio

"¿de qué hablas? No huele a nada"- aclaro Yuri sin entender, y fijo su mirada en Rin, dándose cuenta de que tenía un raspón en la rodilla, al ver eso, su expresión cambio de confundida a una de horror, y instantáneamente volteo a ve a su esposo- "¿no me digas q..?"- no termino la oración, al ver el estado en que estaba Usui. El hombre estaba temblando, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y con un aura negra rodeándolo.

"h…hu…Huyan"-Pidió Usui con dificultad, al sentir que en cualquier momento perdería el control

"¿q…Qué está pasando?"-pregunto Shura, sin entender lo que ocurría.

Yuri al recordar la presencia de la niña de 8 años, se acerco rápidamente a ella y le entrego a Rin

"Por favor llévatelo de aquí"

"¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo nada"

Yuri pareció pensarlo un momento antes de responder-"Mi hijo es un medio demonio"- al ver que no entendía decidió continuar-"Hace un tiempo fui violada por un hombre, que resulto ser el mismo Satanás; después de eso Usui me ayudo con todo, el también es un medio demonio, lo conocí a los 12 años, Rin no es un niño normal, y creo que el olor de su sangre esta descontrolando a Usui"-dijo terminando de explicar

Shura no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y luego se dio cuenta de que el Sr. Okumura no se movía, tenía sus brazos en los costados, la cabeza agachada con el cabello tapando sus ojos.

"¿Sr. Okumura?" Al instante levanto la cabeza, dada a ver su cara, estaba irreconocible, sus dientes estaban afilados, sus pupilas se alargaron, sus uñas crecieron como unas garras y su expresión era como la de una bestia apunto de atacar, y así mismo ocurrió, comenzó a corrió hacia ellas

Yuri se puso entre los niños, y su esposo, tratando de protegerlos, Shura al ver que estaba a punto de atacar con sus garras, abrazo protectoramente a Rin y serró los ojos con fuerza. Al instante escucho un sonido metálico, entonces abrió los ojos, y vio a su padre al frente, protegiéndolas con se espada de las garras de Usui.

"p…pa…papá"-dijo en un susurro

El blandió su espada para alejar al Sr. Okumura y las miro-"¿están bien?"

"Si"- respondió Yuri

"No salgan de aquí"-Ordeno, mientras salía de la sala junto a Usui, mientras ambos seguían luchando

Yuri al ver eso salió corriendo, haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho por Alex, pero antes de salir de la sala se detuvo y voltio a ver a los niños-"quédense aquí, y por favor Shura cuida a mi hijo"- y salió corriendo tras los dos hombres

Shura estaba asustada. No entendía lo que ocurría, solo escucha el ruido de la pelea en las otras habitaciones de la casa, incluso llego a huir a su madre que al parecer se avía unido a la pelea.

Luego de un tiempo no escucho nada, y decidió salir, no avía ninguna señal de vida en la casa,

Hasta que entro en el comedor encontrándose con los cadáveres de todos (los de Usui, Yuri, Alex y Camila), dejo a Rin en el suelo, mientras miraba atónica el lugar.

"¿q…que ocurrió aquí?"-dijo acercándose al cadáver de su padre, de repente sintió unos pequeños brazos rodeando su pierna y al ver abajo se encontró con el pequeño Rin que se aferraba a ella- _Rin es un medio demonio-_esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza asiéndola recordar su charla con su padre.

**FLAS BACK**

_Alex de un solo golpe izo que Shura soltara su espada asiéndola volar varios metro atrás de ella, y la apunto con su espada, la vio fijamente, para después lanza un sonoro suspiro y envainar su espada._

"_dime, ¿qué quieres saber?"_

_Shura bajo la mirada_

"_Tú crees que exista un demonio que sea bueno" –Pregunto en un susurro_

"_pero de donde sacas esas cosas"-pregunto frunciendo el enseño_

"_solo estaba pensando, y creo que existe la posibilidad de que no todos sean malos" -contesto nerviosamente_

"_escúchame Shura"-frunciendo mas en enseño-"Tu madre y yo somos exorcista, y nuestro deber es matar a todos los demonios que vengan a Asshi. Eso es porque los demonios son criaturas mentirosas y malvadas es las que no se puede confiar"_

"_si pero"-levanto la vista que mantenía en el suelo-"¿y los medios demonios?, mi mamá me dijo que ellos tienen parte humana, quizás podri…"_

"_No"-asevero interrumpiendo a su hija-"un demonio es un demonio y es algo que no se puede cambiar"- dijo para después salir del lugar_

**FIN DE FLAS BACK**

Lentamente y sin apartar la vista de Rin, recogió la espada que estaba en la mano de su papá-_Rin era un medio demonio y no lo puedo cambiar debo matarlo- _se lo repetía una y otra vez. Coloco la espada en forma vertical, apuntando a Rin. Sé quedo viendo esos ojos zafiros que la miraban con inocencia- _por favor Shura cuida a mi hijo-_no, no podía hacerlo ese pequeño era como su hermano, el hermano al que le encargaron protege. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su mejilla. Arrojo la espada, se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del niño, y lo abrazo protectoramente.

"No dejare que nada te pase, yo te protegeré, es una promesa"

Continuara…


	2. Capítulo 2: El Comienzo

**CAPITULO 2: El comienzo**

Shura caminaba por las calles con Rin que yacía dormido en sus brazos, de repente se detuvo frente un templo, comenzó a adentrarse en el lugar hasta quedar frente a la puerta. Toco un par de veces, e inmediatamente abrió la puerta un hombre calvo que tenia puesta la túnica de exorcista.

"oh, Shura cuanto tiempo sin verte" –le sonrió el hombre-"vamos entra hace afuera"-dijo para después moverse a un lado cediéndole el paso

"¿se encuentra el padre Fujimoto?" -pregunto mientras entraba

"oh, por supuesto ¿para que lo necesitas?"-Pregunto serrando la puerta

Ella bajo la mirada -"Mis padres murieron"-contesto con la voz quebrándose al final

Rápidamente la expresión del hombre cambio de feliz a sorprendido, y luego paso a tristeza

"lo lamento mucho"- dijo para después salir del lugar, a rato entro otro hombre, se veía mayor que el primero, este entro con cara de tristeza y pesar, pues seguro ya le avían dicho de muerte de lo Srs. Kirigakure.

"¿como te sientes?"

"debo pedirte un favor Shiro"- dijo viéndolo a los ojos con seriedad en su mirada

"muy bien pero vamos a otro lado"-dijo, para luego indicarle el camino. Entraron a una habitación sola, donde avía un escritorio en frente con una ventana detrás del mismo, y un mueble en el lado derecho. Shura se sentó en el mueble acostando a Rin al lado, para luego volver a ver a fujimoto

"¿de que querías hablarme?" –Pregunto con un semblante serio

Shura bajo la mirada-"por favor deja que me quede aquí y acéptame como tu alumna"

Shiro puso cara de sorpresa, debido a la repentina petición-"¿Por qué me pides eso? Yo muy bien te dejo quedarte, pues tus padres fueron mis amigos, y estoy consiente de que no tienes mas familiares, pero ¿ser mi alumna? ¿Por que esa repentina petición?"-pregunto sin comprender

Shura aun mantenía la mirada en el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo-"hay algo que quiero proteger y en mi estado actual no podre, aun soy muy débil"

Shiro paso la mirada de Shura al niño que dormía plácidamente a su lado-"¿tu quieres proteger algo o a alguien?"- dijo volviendo a mirarla

Shura lo miro sorprendida por la repentina pregunta para luego volver a su semblante serio. Miro a Rin por un momento y volvió a ver a Fujimoto-"quiero proteger a este niño, el también perdió a sus padres, y…"- hizo una pausa bajo la mirada por un momento como pensando que decir, para luego subirla y seguir hablando-"¡no voy a permitir que me vuelvan a quitar a alguien importante para mi!"-sentencio con una mirada de determinación

Fujimoto la vio sin siquiera inmutarse, para luego soltar un sonoro suspiro-"de acuerdo pero con una condición"-y sin darle tiempo de preguntar continuo-"el niño también se entrenara para ser exorcista"-sentencio

Shura se sorprende ante tal petición, o mejor dicho orden-"pero ¿por que?"-exigió una respuesta

"dices que quieres protegerlo, pero el también debe saber protegerse el mismo"-dijo con simpleza, para después irse de la habitación.

Ella se quedo viendo a Rin-"no importa lo que pase te protegeré, es una promesa "-dijo en un susurro

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente, Shura avía jugando con Rin en el parque, ya era hora de volver, Shura tenía a Rin agarrado de la mano mientras caminaban de vuelta al templo. Ese día las calles estaban extrañamente bacías. Y no se dio cuenta de que eran seguidos. En las sombras 2 seres hablaban.<p>

"¿será el?"

"si no hay dura"

"¿Qué aremos?"

"tu solo sígueme"

Shura entro a un callejón para llegar más rápido, cuando de repente sintió algo raro y por instinto empojo a Rin a un lado, y sintió un dolor en la pierna, cuando vio tenia un rasguño, y avía un cuchillo clavado en el piso un metro al frente. 2 hombres encapuchados aparecieron, uno a cada lado.

"¿Quiénes son?"-pregunto consternada

"eso no te interesa, solo no interfiera"- dijo el hombre que estaba a su derecha.

El hombre a su izquierda comenzó a acercarse, poniéndola en alerta. Pero se dio cuenta de que no iba a ella, sino que se dirigía a Rin. Al ver que Rin era su objetivo, corrió hacia el, colocándose en frente para que no se acercaran mas. El hombre se detuvo frente a ella.

"quítate molestia"-mascullo para luego de una patada hacerla volar y estrellarse contra una pared y caer al suelo sin fuerzas. Rin al ver eso comenzó a llorar.

Los 2 hombres se acercaron y uno se agacho para agarrarlo. Shura al ver eso intento pararse

"no…no… ¡no lo toquen!"- al instante una luz brillante apareció delante de ella y se concentro en una forma alargada. Ella estiro la mano para tomarlo, y de repente se convierte en una espada, y al darse cuenta ella se encontraba envuelta las llamas rojas.

Los 2 hombres la vieron sorprendidos, y uno de ellos sonrió maliciosamente-"esto será interesante"- dijo uno, para luego quitarse la capucha. El era de cabello rubio ligeramente largo, ojos verdes, tez pálida y musculosa. El levanto las 2 manos y es cada una aparecieron 4 cuchillos.

"veamos que puedes hacer"-dijo, para luego lanzar los cuchillos a ella

Shura ágilmente esquivo todos los cuchillos y se lanzo comenzó a correr a hacia el, cogió la espada con ambas manos y se dispuso a atacar, pero antes de lograr tocarlo el otro hombre se interpuso y detuvo la espada con una mano.

"yo puedo solo Michael"-regaño el rubio a su compañero

"no creo que debas subestimarla Calin, siento algo raro en ella"- dijo, sin dejar de agarra la espada

"cállense"-dijo en un susurro, captando la atención de ambos hombres-"no quienes sean o lo que rieren, y tampoco me importa, pero…"-las llamas que la radiaban comenzaron a entrar en la espada-"si se que no planean nada bueno…"- la espada comenzó a brillar-"así que no permitiré que se salgan con la suya"- de repente la espada soltó una llamarada

Shura callo arrodillada, con la respiración agitada, y se dio cuenta de que ellos ya no estaban, fijo su mirada en Rin que no avía dejado de llorar. Se acerco a el y lo cargo, al instante Rin dejo de llorar, como sabiendo que todo estaba bien.

* * *

><p>"¿Shura que ocurrió?"Pregunto Shiro al verlos llegar con raspones y la ropa sucia<p>

"larga historia"-dijo con fastidio-"pero hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte"-El levanto una cejar, y ella levanto una mano mostrándole la espada. Fujimoto puso cara de sorpresa.

"¿Dónde la encontraste?"

"no se, solo apareció"

"José ven acá"-dijo llamando al hombre calvo de la otra vez

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"llévate a Rin y dale un baño"-ordeno, y al instante José se llevo a Rin-"muy bien ven conmigo"-dijo, llevándola a la misma habitación a la que la llevo cuando llego hay

"¿tienes idea de lo que es esa espada?"-pregunto serio

"tiene un pode raro... Así que debe ser una espada demoniaca"-dijo restándole importancia

"esa espada es la espada de la serpiente, una espada realmente poderosa, logra dominar el fuego y el viento"-Shura poso una cara de incrédula al escuchar eso-"¿me dices que solo apareció?"-ella asintió. El pareció pensarlo por un momento, y luego prosiguió-"parece que ahora te pertenece"-soltó un suspiro-"te enseñare a usarla, pero eso costara mucho trabajo"

"¿dices que es poderosa?"-pregunto viendo la espada, El solo asintió-"muy bien, entonces la manejare a la perfección, ya veras, me volveré mu fuerte"

Shiro sonrió ante su determinación-"muy bien, entonces veremos de lo que eres capas. Pero ante deja que te agá una tatuaje"- ella levanto una ceja-"así la podrás invocar en cualquier momento"

Asintió firmemente-"¡muy bien!"-dijo con determinacion

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3: Secreto Revelado

**CAPITULO 3: Secreto Revelado **

Han pasado 7 años desde los acontecimientos. Shura se ha convertido en caballero y Rin está comenzando su entrenamiento de exorcista.

Shura estaba llegando al templo. Acababa de terminar una misión

"Nee-chan"-la llamo Rin mientras corría hacia ella.

"Valla, si que estas animado"- dijo mientras veía a Rin parar frente a ella con una gran sonrisa

"Shiro-san dijo que fuiste ascendida a nivel superior ¡felicidades!"

"aaaah era eso"- dijo restándole importancia

"vamos Shura, no lo digas así"- dijo alguien detrás de ellos llamando la atención de ambos-"el está muy feliz por ti, deberías agradecer"

"si, como digas Shiro, tampoco es la gran cosa"- dijo y se retiro

Fujimoto al notar la cara de tristeza de Rin, decidió animarlo-"no pongas esa cara, tu sabes cómo es ella"

"si"-dijo es un susurro

"tengo una idea, que tal si vamos por un helado"-al instante la cara de Rin se ilumino

"¿ENSERIO?"-dijo emocionado

"claro"

* * *

><p>En ese mismo momento Shura observaba la escena desde la ventana de su habitación.<p>

"nunca cambiaras Rin"-dijo esbozando una sonrisa de total ternura, para luego soltar un pesado suspiro

En ese momento una frisa helada entro por la ventana, haciendo recorrer un escalofrió por su columna vertebral

"algo no está bien"- dijo, para luego salir corriendo del lugar

* * *

><p>Rin y Shiro se encontraban en una banca del parque con sus respectivos helados<p>

"Shiro-san… ¿Cómo era mi madre?"

Fujimoto puso cara de sorpresa ante la repentina pregunta del joven-"Bueno nunca la conocí, pero si se que era una gran mujer, valiente y hermosa"- dijo para luego esbozar una gran sonrisa

Rin agacho la cabeza y oculto los ojos con su cabello-"¿ella no me quería?"-pregunto, sonando mas como afirmación que pregunta

Fujimoto levanto una ceja-"pero ¿Por qué dices eso? Ella te quería demasiado"

"Si es así entonces ¿por qué me abandono?"- dijo aun con la mirada clavada en el piso

Shiro soltó un suspiro-"escucha Rin, hay cosas que son difíciles de explicar a un niño de tu edad. Pero debes creerme, cuando te digo que ella te amo y seguramente aun te ama con todas sus fuerzas, solo que lamentablemente no la puedes ver, pero no significa que no esté contigo"

Rin levanto la cabeza para mirarlo con extrañeza-"¿a qué te refieres?"

Shiro puso su mano en la cabeza de Rin y sonrió-"ya lo descubrirás"

* * *

><p>Más tarde en la noche…<p>

"Shura ¿podemos hablar?"-dijo fujimoto tocando la puerta de la habitación

"¿Qué quieres?"-respondió Shura abriendo la puerta

"¿Cuándo piensas decir como murieron los padres de Rin?"- Pregunto serio

"¿y por qué el repentino interés?"- dijo enarcando una ceja

"Porque esta tarde Rin me pregunto sobre madre"- Respondió sin titubear

La cara de Shura cambio de seria a una de total sorpresa-"¿Qué te dijo?"- Pregunto volviendo a su semblante serio

"Pregunto qué, ¿Cómo era?, Que si no lo quería y el Por qué no está con él"

"Ya veo"-dijo dispuesta a cerrar la puerta, pero Shiro se lo impidió colocando su pie entre el marco y la puerta

"Quiero saber qué es lo que ocultas"

"De que hablas, yo no oculto nada"

"No soy estúpido Shura, sé que hay algo que no me has dicho todos estos años"

"¡escucha, yo no te he ocultado nada, y si a si fuera son mis problemas así que no te metas!"-dijo empezando a alzar la voz

"¡se volvieron mis problemas el día en que comenzaron a vivir aquí!"-dijo perdiendo la paciencia

De repente un aire frío se coló en el lugar dando un mal presentimiento a ambos, que se quedaron quietos observándose.

"Rin"-dijo Shura en un susurro para luego salir corriendo, siendo seguida por Shiro. Ambos corrían rápidamente por los pasillos del lugar, hasta llegar a la habitación de Rin. Shura abrió rápidamente la puerta y se quedo paralizada en cuanto vio quienes estaban ahí. Michael y Calin, los mismos sujetos que los habían atacados hace 7 años. Ellos se encontraban frente la cama de Rin, viéndolo dormir. Al darse cuenta de la presencia de Shura voltearon a verla.

"Shura ¿Qué ocurre?"- dijo al asomarse detrás de ella-"¿Quiénes son ellos?"- pregunto, sin obtener respuesta.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?"- Pregunto Shura saliendo de su transe

Calin sonrió maliciosamente- "ya está empezando"- dijo para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro junto a su compañero.

Repentinamente Rin comenzó a brillar llamando la atención de Shura y Fujimoto. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que veían. Rin estaba cubierto con llamas azules. Mientras comenzaba a retorcerse de dolor.

"Rin"- dijo Shura en un susurro, mientras observaba al niño que al parecer aun no se despertaba

"¿Qué esta ocurriendo?"- pregunto Fujimoto sin recibir respuestas, esto lo hizo enojar- "SHURA ¿QUE ESTÁ OCURRIENDO?"

"no lo sé"- respondió sin apartar la vista de Rin

"¡si en verdad hay algo que me estas ocultando, dilo ahora!"- dijo autoritariamente

"Rin… el… él es el hijo de Satanás"- dijo bajando la vista

Los ojos de Shiro se abrieron como plato ante tal noticia- "pero ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

"eso ya no importa ¿qué está pasando?"- dijo volteando a verlo, ya comenzando a perder la paciencia

Shiro se calmo, para analizar la situación-"¿Su madre era humana?"- pregunto viéndola serio y Ella solo asintió – "Todo medio demonio tiene una edad mínima en la que su parte demonio empieza a desarrollarse, lo más probable es que eso le esté pasando a Rin"

Shura volteo su cabeza para observar a Rin – "¿y por qué parece que le duele?"

"este poder es muy grande, por más que sea hijo de Satán su parte humana no lo soportara"- dijo poniéndose al lado de ella

"¿Qué tan grave puede ser?"

"en el peor de los casos el cuerpo de Rin no soportara y morirá" – dijo fríamente

Shura lo vio con horror – "¿no podemos hacer algo?"

"no debemos de a serlo, el es un demonio, y como tal debe morir"- dijo bajando la mirada

"como puedes decir eso, el es el mismo niño que has conocido estos años, no puedes darle la espalda así nada más"- le reclamo Shura mientras el se quedaba viendo a Rin

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4: Decisiones

**CAPITULO 4: Decisiones**

Debía dejarlo morir, era su deber… pero ¿porque no quería que muriera?... no, no podía, simplemente no podía dejarlo morir, más allá de su sangre demoníaca, el seguía siendo un niños, el mismo niño que cuido, protegió y crío, el mismo que vio crecer esos últimos 7 años. Debía hacer algo para ayudarlo, no se podía quedar sin hacer nada.

Shiro levanto la mirada que hasta ese momento tenia clavada en el suelo -"si hay una forma de salvarlo"- dijo firmemente

El rosto de Shura se ilumino de esperanza -"¿Qué hay que hacer?"

"Debemos sellar su poder o al menos lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo resista"

"¿un sello? ¿Como lo hacemos?"- Pregunta dudosa

"Necesitamos un objeto donde sellar el poder, pero no debe ser una cualquiera debe ser un objeto poderos, uno que resista"- dijo colocando una mano en su barbilla

"poderoso y resistente"- dijo en un susurro-"¡ya se!"- exclamo mientras invocaba su espada -"¿con esto funcionara?"- Pregunto sosteniendo su espada al frente de Fujimoto

La cara de Shiro era una da total sorpresa –"No puedes hacer eso, esa espada es… esa espada… espada"

"Si es una espada, que observador eres"- dijo con sarcasmo

De repente Shiro sale corriendo de la habitación, dejando a una Shura muy confundida, y cuando vuelve trae una espada en sus manos.

"podemos utilizar esta espada"- dijo para luego quedar pensando- "Creo que tenemos un problema"

"¿cual?"

"para hacer el sello necesito un mediador, alguien que regule el poder"

"yo seré la mediadora"- dijo decidida

"Espera Shura eso es muy arriesgado, con cualquier error podría pasarte algo o peor podrías morir"

"AAAHHHHH!"- Ambos voltearon buscando la fuente de esos grito, y se encontraron con Rin aun retorciéndose de dolor, y con rasguños apareciendo en sus brazos, piernas y cara -"AAAHHHH…ma… ma… mamá… a… ayú… ayúdame… AAAHHHH"

"¡Debemos hacer algo rápido, no me importa si es arriesgado!"- Dijo Shura con desesperación

"muy bien has lo que te diga"

Hicieron un círculo mágico alrededor de la cama donde yacía Rin y colocaron la espada al lado del niño, ambos se colocaron en lados opuestos y empezaron a orar. Después de un minuto de haber comenzado las llamas empezaron a entrar en la espada. Los 2 terminaron la oración y se quedaron en su posición esperando que el sello se completara.

"Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba, apenas y puedo estar de pie"- dijo Shura empezando a sudar y con una respiración agitada y entrecortada

"El poder que estamos sellando es muy grande, es obvio que no sea fácil, pero debes resistir recuerda que es de vida o muerte"- explico Fujimoto en la misma condición que ella

"Si per…"- no pudo terminar de hablar pues callo de rodillas, en ese momento las llamas comenzaron a rodeara

"SHURA"- exclama Fujimoto, rápidamente ella volvió a su postura inicial pero las llamas la siguen rodeando

"¿Qué es esto? Siento que algo me esta jalando"- dijo Shura con dificultad

"¡sal del círculo, si no sales quedaras atrapada dentro de la espada!"

"Pero si salgo es sello se romperá y todo esto habrá sido en vano"

"¡no seas tonta, sal ahora mismo!"

"NO, si me quedo atrapada esta bien, yo cuidare que el sello nunca se rompa"

"¡¿Pero que dices?, SHURA TU…"- y antes de que terminara de hablar, ella desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, al mismo tiempo que las llamas dejaron de rodear a Rin. Shiro se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, aun sin creer lo que había ocurrido.

Poco a poco los ojos de Rin se fueron abriendo-"¿Qué paso?"- dijo el niño en un susurro, se sentó en la esquina de la cama y se vio los rasguños que tenia, los rasguños por los cual sangraba. Levanto la vista y vio a el a Fujimoto que estaba de rodillas que en suelo –"Oto-san ¿Qué ocurrió?"

Shiro levanto la vista para encontrarse con la mirada confundida de Rin, lentamente se levanto y se acerco al niño de 8 años, se sentó al lado de el, y agarro la espada, colocándola en el regazo de Rin.

"Oto-san ¿Dónde esta Nee-chan?"- pregunto con inocencia

Esa pregunta lo agarro de sorpresa, lo miro con tristeza-"ella desapareció, tubo una lucha muy fuerte con un demonio y desapareció sin dejar rastro"

Los ojos de Rin se empezaron a poner cristalinos-"mentira"- dijo empezando a llorar

Shiro solo atino a abrazarlo, dejando que el niño llorara en su pecho, cuando dejo de llorar lo aparto un poco, tomo la espada del regazo de Rin y se la coloco en sus pequeñas manos –"Rin esta es la _Kurikara_ también conocida como Koumaken, esta espada es muy poderosa, ahora escucha con atención, nunca la desenvaines, cuídala como a tu vida, ¿has entendido?"

Rin asintió lentamente –"Oto-san ¿mañana comenzara mi entrenamiento?"

"¿porque preguntas?"- dijo enarcando una ceja

"me volveré muy fuerte, el exorcista más fuerte y buscare a Shura Nee-cha, la voy a encontrar"- dijo con decisión

Shiro sonrió ante esto y coloco su mano en la cabeza de Rin revolviéndole el cabello –"muy bien, mañana empieza así que prepárate"- dijo para luego fijarse en los rasguños- "Sera mejor que te cure eso antes de que te vallas a dormir, sígueme"- dijo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación

"Si"- respondió para salir corriendo tras de el


End file.
